


Триста лет тому спустя

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Gungrave, Tajuu Jinkaku Psycho | MPD Psycho, Trigun
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идея о том, что "Гангрейв" и Биллионсити - будущее Тригана. Ну и что, что солнце одно?.. Давайте не будем обращать внимания на эти мелочи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Триста лет тому спустя

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Место: Billion city, старый город, окрестности старого ипподрома (а как еще можно называть место, где происходят забеги индеек???).  
> Предупреждение: Отступления от канона указанные выше + товарищ Вольфвуд чертыхается через раз, благо автор дал ему повод. Никаких отступлений от характера и склонностей персонажей не вижу. Прибавьте разве что урчание в животе у Ваша.

Площадь не была главной, здания, окружающие ее не были представительны, а памятник, стоящий посредине, потемнел и был порядочно засижен голубями. С находившегося неподалеку ипподрома тянуло характерным запахом перьев, основную же гамму запахов составляли штукатурная пыль, пыль дорожная, едкая, и нарастающий душок жареного лучше-не-думать-что-это-было из невидимой шашлычной. Солнца кренились вниз, за крыши, к невидимому отсюда морю, дело шло к ужину.  
Косые лучи отбрасывали резкие тени, а облупившимся стенам придавали иллюзию благородно-золотистого многовекового старения. Впрочем, если верить рекламным проспектам, то эта часть Старого города и была наиболее старой. Именно на этом месте двое отцов-основателей перевалили через горы и увидели море. И именно потому на этом месте поставлен им памятник.  
Впрочем, пересекающего площадь человека историческая достоверность не интересовала. Жизнь для него измерялась промежутками в сон, в два, от силы - три дня. Остальное обозначалось словом "давно".  
Человек вышел к памятнику, передернул затекшими плечами, покосился через солнечные очки вверх на солнца. И понял, что не ел ничего давно. И не спал очень давно. До красот приближающегося заката ему не было дела потому, что человек даже не всегда различал цвета, да и носил черные зеркальные очки практически постоянно. Памятник посреди площади отбрасывал причудливую ажурную тень - две высокие фигуры верхом на ездовых индейках смотрят вдаль, вроде бы туда, где раньше находилась заболоченная соленая равнина и где теперь закрывают море небоскребы Нового города. Несмотря на детальность исполнения - видны были даже пуговки на пальто Основателя Ваша и детали сбруи томасов - изображение впечатления не производило. Просто еще одна деталь на пути к главной цели - старому ипподрому, деньгам, нечистой игре. Человек вспомнил комнату, где он недавно побывал. Пара конторских столов, потертое кресло, пара табуреток. Много телефонов. Никаких излишеств обстановки. И на стене - чертеж с планом нового ипподрома, который позволит получить еще больше денег, вести игру крупнее. Детали, но по ним становилось ясно, что обитатели комнаты пойдут далеко. Вверх, потому что поскользнувшиеся на этой дорожке отправлялись вниз. В землю.  
И разговор, еще один разговор, похожий на затягивающую паутину, незаметно тебя оплетающую. На сигаретную пачку, в которой неизвестно, сколько осталось. На поблескивание стекла оптики снайпера в ясный солнечный день. Человек еще раз передернул плечами. Последняя мысль была не случайной. Поблескивание стекла было и сейчас, самое настоящее. Человек метнулся в тень.

***  
\- Ой, только не бейте! Это фотокамера!  
\- Дрянь, кто тут еще?  
\- Да нету никого, нету! Я один! - жертва ползала в пыли, собирая обломки от фотоаппарата. Сцена получилась пренелепейшая - за углом засел не снайпер, а какой-то длинноволосый одноглазый торчок со стареньким фотоаппаратом. Непрошенный фотограф получил пару пинков, техника его восстановлению не подлежала, дальнейшей драки не предвиделось, а победитель чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Черт. Они правы. Работая в полном одиночестве ты либо теряешь голову от собственной безнаказанности и тебя шлепают, либо начинаешь пугаться каждой тени. Признай это. Соглашайся.  
\- Пошел к черту. - это относилось и к торчку, и к таинственным приглашателям.  
Пошли вы к черту. Руки в карманы, а в кармане последняя сигарета, да и та мятая. А еще в кармане пачка мелким купюрами - гонорар за дело. Машину всю пулями прошили, жалко. Впрочем, если соглашусь, хватит не только на новую, пусть даже не такую шикарную спортивку, на которой рассекают эти юнцы. Юнцы. Может, фотограф - тоже их проделка?  
Думалось на уставшую голову плохо. Надо было искать место для ночевки - новое место. Заснуть, восстановить силы. Затем - принимать решение. Соглашаться или уйти. Оставаться одному или стать... они это называют "семьей"? Тоже непонятно. Но семье их понадобился еще один убийца. Хотя у них есть свои, и, надо сказать...  
Да чего уж говорить. Тот, который ни слова за разговор не выцедил, он на голову лучше меня...  
Убийца шел малость растерянный и чертовски уставший. Местная мелкая шпана избегала его чисто инстинктивно.

***  
Торчок осторожно высунулся из подворотни. Потер все же не сломанное запястье, посмотрел на уходящего. Затем перевел взгляд на памятник двум горе-наездникам, окинул внимательным взглядом. И если основатель Ваш смотрелся еще ничего, то основатель Вольф мало того что вот-вот вывалится их седла, так ему еще в руку местная шпана вечно окурок сует. Никакой художественной убедительности.  
Одноглазый торчок вздохнул. Он был за художественную правду жизни. А ее нехудожественность заключалась в том, что памятник спонсировал местный глава мафиозной "семьи", вся беда художественных вкусов которого состояла в любви к реализму. Вот и ваяли с единственной уцелевшей фотографии трехсотлетней давности. А знакомый мой лепщик, так он бы основателя Вольфа непременно бы на мотоцикл посадил, и позади какую-нибудь цыпочку, вышла бы круть и всеобщий восторг... Ага... ушел вроде.  
Значит, у нашего нового мафиозного поколения скоро появится новенький. И от меня он тоже не уйдет.  
Фотограф криминальной хроники Кикуо Тогучи вытащил из-за пазухи очень вовремя извлеченный из грошового фотоаппарата негатив. В бонусе идет еще и личное знакомство с объектом съемки, На-всю-голову-Чокнутым Банджи, ох как он меня в бок-то...Пара фотографий удачных точно есть. А если нет, то тогда сфотографирую памятник основателю Николасу и схожу к знакомому криминалисту. Добавить возрасту, очки добавить - портрет один в один получится.  
Фотограф ушел, посвистывая. По закоулкам старого города он шатался на правах своего, тем более что как добыча ценности не представлял никакой. Фотографу было хорошо.

***  
\- Тьфу! - всухую сплюнул падре Николас Вольфвуд, будущий легендарный основатель Биллонсити - И какого черта тут такая уйма воды, если она вся - соленая?  
\- Ну-ну..  
\- И какого черта там такое болото? Мотоцикл там не пройдет, ежеголовый.  
\- А может...  
\- И комаров до черта! Воды пресной нет, а комары - есть!! Черт!  
\- ... нам..  
\- Только не говори, что тебе приспичило искупаться в этой луже! Я туда не полезу!  
Ваш Паникер, тоже будущий легендарный основатель Биллионсити, вздохнул.  
\- И ни черта хорошего здесь нет и не будет еще лет триста! Вот те крест!  
Крест, несмотря на все старания укрепить его, в дороге успел некоторое количество раз вписаться падре Николасу стальным ребром под крестец, и одно это обстоятельство уже полностью оправдывало чередование чертыханий и богохульств, которые обрушились на ничем не приметный заболоченный морской залив. Двое будущих отцов-основателей, которые уже успели стать легендой, сидели на песке у потрескивающего остывающего мотоцикла. Одно солнце уже утонуло в море, а второе еще высовывало самый краешек. Наблюдать за этим зрелищем было чертовски здорово, и почему-то немного грустно. День закончился.


End file.
